La niña de mis ojos: Revelación
by Tokio Cristal
Summary: A/U-Continuación "La niña de mis ojos"-Después de aceptar los sentimientos del uno y del otro, finalmente llega la prueba más grande. Darien se ha olvidado de ella. ¿De verdad el amor lo puede vencer todo?


Lα ηιñα dε mιs σנσѕ: Revelación

* * *

Por Tokio Cristal

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Sailor Moon, y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los tomo prestados para la creación de este fic.

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA:**

Este fanfic es la segunda parte de "La niña de mis ojos", por lo que, durante lo largo de este fanfic hay pequeños guiños hacia esta historia.

**SPOILER de la primera parte.**

Para refrescar memorias: Darien y Serena (con una diferencia de edad algo considerable) son profesor y alumna. Entre ellos surge el amor de forma inocente y pura pero Darien arrastra a sus espaldas un oscuro pasado que no lo deja abrirse del todo a Serena, por el miedo a perderla.

¡Pero al final el amor triunfa! *tambores*

Después de una serie de contrariedades, Darien decide finalizar su noviazgo con Serena para irse a estudiar a Estados Unidos.

Y ella decide esperar por él.

Pasa el tiempo y Serena prácticamente pierde comunicación con Darien, hasta el día de hoy, en el cual lo vuelve a ver.

¡Y desde aquí comienza este fanfic!

De ante mano, pido perdón por cualquier horror ortográfico o gramatical.

* * *

**Universo Alterno.**

**Género: **Romance/Humor/Drama/... Amnesia temporal/Ideas suicidas/Triple XXX (?)

**Pareja:** Darien y Serena.

**SUMARIO**

Después de aceptar los sentimientos del uno y del otro, finalmente llega la prueba más grande. ¿De verdad el amor lo puede vencer todo?

**La edad de Darien es de 29 años, y la edad de Serena al principio 17 años, más adelante 18 años.**

Espero que lo disfruten ^^

* * *

**NOTITA:** Saludos a Goordita, Anyreth, Nora y Anyachiba :3

* * *

**El guion corto (-) son notas, el guion largo (—), como saben, son los diálogos.**

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

De repente las luces se apagaron. Sentí a mi débil corazón en la garganta, golpeando por salir corriendo de mi cuerpo. Escuché gritos. _"¡Me robaron!",_ vociferaba locamente una mujer, _"¡auxilio, me robaron!"_

¡Ah!

¡Diablos!

¿Qué está sucediendo?

Quedé tiesa, ¡tan dura como las estatuas que decoran el lujoso jardín!

¡Era lo que faltaba para que finalmente los nervios me traicionaran!

¡La luz!, ¡qué regresé la luz!

Comencé a palpar locamente la mesada de mármol frente a mí hasta encontrar la pared, buscando desesperadamente el interruptor. Justo cuando lo encontré volvió a encenderse todo. No lo pensé dos veces y corrí hacia la puerta, dándome de bruces contra un caballero que estaba por entrar.

–¡Oiga! Este es el baño de muj…

El hombre tapó mi boca con su guante blanco y con la mano libre alzó su dedo índice en son de silencio. Fue entonces cuando por primera vez vi su rostro y aquellos inconfundibles ojos escondidos detrás del antifaz.

–No te asustes, por favor –susurró con voz aterciopelada–, no soy malo.

El _ton-ni-son_ de aquella resonancia tan dulce que escapo de sus labios, ¡oh!, fue como una especie de tortura. ¡Esa voz!, ¡era su voz!, ¡Su aroma! Su suave y dulce aroma. ¡Sus ojos! Azul marino como la noche despejada.

Era todo "él" pero a la vez no lo era.

_¡Darien!_

–Escucha, promete no gritar.

¡Oh, Darien! ¿Cómo piensas que gritaré si apenas puedo gesticular? Mi voz se perdió en un desierto seco, ahí, dentro de mi garganta se desvaneció, resbalando sobre mi adormecida lengua. Si tan sólo la _"de"_ pudiera escapar traviesamente de mis labios junto la _"a",_ la _"erre",_ la _"i"_ y la _"ene."_ ¡Consonante, vocal, consonante, vocal, consonante, tal como me enseñaban en el jardín, como si fuera necesario volverlo a aprender!, _¡Da-ri-en! _Mi mente le da la orden a mis labios pero ellos se rebelan cruelmente.

–¿Lo prometes? –volvió a insistir en un manso susurro y yo me sentí perdida en su mirada, sin titubear, sin vergüenza, como un pirata navegando sobre océanos prohibidos.

Él pareció entender mi adormecimiento conciliador y lentamente alejó su mano de mi boca.

–Ayúdame –suplicó apartándose rápidamente al escuchar unos acalorados pasos en el pasillo. Se colocó estratégicamente contra la pared del lado contrario donde se abre la puerta, tieso, sin moverse y el pestillo se agitó furiosamente desde el lado de afuera.

–¡Oiga! –grité sin pensarlo dos veces -¡sólo por protegerte, amor!- al ver asomarse un guardia de seguridad con un arma en mano–, ¡este es el baño de mujeres!

Las mejillas del señor se enrojecieron y con determinación dijo:

–Disculpe señorita, pero debo hacer un allanamiento del edificio ya que hay un ladrón suelto, y si puede usted ser amable le pido que se retire del lugar.

Puse mis manos en jarra contra mis caderas y sacando mis mejores dotes de _"actora"_ -dotes que en realidad no tengo- indiqué con total seguridad:

–¿Pues le parece que justamente se va a esconder en el baño de mujeres de un segundo piso? ¡Lo más seguro es que ya debe haber escapado en un taxi hacia su casa mientras usted se ocupa de allanar el baño de mujeres!, ¡además no he visto a nadie entrar aquí!

Nuestras miradas chocaron. La mía fue bastante insistente contra la de él, ¡aunque interiormente me muero de miedo! Mentir nunca se me ha dado bien. El hombre estaba más rojo que un pimentón y sin agregar ninguna palabra cerró lentamente la puerta. Apenas salió, Darien fue rápido de movimientos y puso el pasador en la puerta. Luego miró hacia mí sonriendo de medio lado mientras escuchábamos desvanecerse los pasos del guardia en el pasillo.

–Gracias –simplemente susurró y en el acto sostuvo delicadamente mi mano, depositándole un suave beso entretanto hacía una leve reverencia–, estuviste genial, te debo una...

–Ah...

¡Tonta!, Estás frente a Darien y, más allá de que sea una situación bastante confusa, ¿es lo único que se te ocurre decirle?

¡No me debe una!

¡Me debe unas cuántas!

–Creo que te debo una explicación.

Finalmente reaccioné, ¡es justamente lo que necesito! Asentí eufóricamente. Él rio entre dientes dulcemente. ¡Cómo extrañaba esas pequeñas risitas de picardía de su parte!, ¡esa sonrisa eterna para mí!

–Veo tu interés. Y he de admitir que está bien ese interés de tu parte pero hay algunas cosas que se deben mantener en la curiosidad –admitió tocando levemente su antifaz para apoyar su punto– porque hay mucha gente adinerada ahí afuera que me aborrece y que puede hacerme daño si se entera quién soy. ¡Y con justa razón! No robo por vanidad. Simplemente soy una especie de Robin Hood, ¿entiendes? –asentí torpemente–. Todo va para caridad. En especial, para niños que no tienen a nadie ni nada que los guie en esta vida. Es como un fondo de solidaridad. Yo robo, pero robo en nombre de las personas a las que robo. Es decir, para que no puedan echarse atrás luego de la forzosa donación. Los fuerzo a separarse de cosas banales y a ser un poco más equitativos, porque esta gente, en dónde me incluyo, son también ladrones, sólo que con un traje negro y una corbata que les estrangula el cuello…

Ah, mi Darien, quien al parecer dice no ser mi Darien. A cada palabra nueva que da mucho más me confunde y, al mismo tiempo, más entiendo su punto de vista. Esto es algo que haría mi -no sé cómo calificarlo ahora- _"novio."_ Él fue un niño no muy querido y que sufrió vejaciones de todo tipo en su adolescencia, por eso entiendo que quiera ayudar a otros…

Quise decirle que lo sé todo, que sé quién es, que sé su pasado y que hasta ahora _sabia_ su futuro, pero hay un hormigueo molesto en mi lengua que no me permite decir nada.

–Ellos me dicen Tuxedo Mask...

–¿... Mask? –sólo atiné a decir como una idiota.

Él asintió con una sonrisa.

–Eres una chica muy tímida. ¿Cómo te llamas?

Parpadeé.

Y recién mi mente cae en cuenta.

Aunque lo supe desde la primera mirada.

Desde el principio.

Me gustaría tener la maldita suerte de no desearte pero a la vez de tenerte, casi de un modo bipolar, diferente a como es ahora, que te deseo inmensamente pero no te tengo, porque egoístamente esas ansias de olvidarme, que tantas veces vociferaste, se hicieron realidad.

No respondí. Presioné los labios en una fina línea. Sabía que si hablaba un grueso lamento iba a escapar de ellos.

¡Y estas ganas de tocarte que queman en las puntas de mis dedos!

¿Cómo soy capaz de mitigarlas?

–Mmm, veamos –alzó ambas manos detrás de su nuca mientras se hamacaba con sus pies- supongo que debo adivinarlo, ¿no? –agregó con una sonrisa.

Alcé ambas cejas para luego fruncir mi ceño de forma amargada.

–Más allá de tu fea expresión –la acentué más para dejar en claro mi horrible temple– tu nombre debe estar referido con... dame una pista –negué con la cabeza– ah... está bien, mmm... está referido con la... ¿calma?

–No lo sé.

–Lo tomaré como un sí... además debe tener algo que ver con la noche...

–Capaz...

–Serena –abrí mis ojos como platos– tu nombre es Serena.

Una sonrisa se extendió por todo mi rostro y, si pudiera, hubiera ocupado todo el espacio en el baño.

–Soy bueno adivinando, ¿no?

Mi sonrisa se desvaneció.

–Eso es lo que me trasmites por eso creo que ese es tu nombre.

Y mis ojos se volvieron a iluminar. Estos malditos sentimientos de amor van tomando parte de mi ser hasta hacerme agonizar.

–Bueno, _"Serena" _–murmuró casi mofándose de mi nombre–, sin ánimo de ofender, el nombre no te sienta muy bien con ese entrecejo ceñudo… te ves muy amargada. Así espantas a los chicos… –y se mordió la punta de la lengua guiñándome un ojo para luego sonreír coquetamente.

¡Pudo haber perdido su estúpida memoria pero sigue siendo el mismo imbécil y engreído de siempre!

¡Y eso me trae felicidad!

–Fue un gusto conversar contigo –mi cuerpo se tensó y quise sostenerle del brazo– pero he de irme. La noche también es parte mí y debo esconderme junto a ella como si fuéramos uno solo.

Pude leer entre líneas a aquel melancólico muchacho que conocí en un principio, cuando nos enamoramos, y él se alejaba de mí por miedo. Siento rabia. ¡No, Darien, la noche no es parte de ti!, ¡yo soy parte de ti! No entiendo que te pasó, no comprendo tu comportamiento… ¡Cómo me gustaría arrancar de mí todas las preguntas que me hieren! Pero tu inconsciencia me cohíbe y mi cuerpo sólo puede reaccionar ante ti como si fueras un simple desconocido.

–Adiós Serena –y sin más, con una pícara sonrisa y un pequeño movimiento de su galera sale de la habitación.

_¿Adiós? _

¡No, Darien! Esto no es un adiós, esto es un hasta pronto. Porque cuando te vuelva a ver no me comportaré como una estatua. Si es necesario te moleré el rostro a cachetazos hasta hacerte reaccionar.

Estoy triste, sin embargo, también estoy eufórica y feliz de volver a verte.

¡Y te volveré a ver!

¡Y me recordaras!

¡Por qué después de todo soy tu novia!

Y después de todo sigo siendo Serena Tsukino.

Las lágrimas escapan finalmente de mis ojos...

* * *

¡Hasta pronto!

Gracias por leerme.

ღ Tokio ღ


End file.
